<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【铁虫】店主的亲身示范 by chanlamting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427109">【铁虫】店主的亲身示范</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanlamting/pseuds/chanlamting'>chanlamting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Peter Parker, Dirty Talk, M/M, Role-Playing Game, Top Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanlamting/pseuds/chanlamting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(角色扮演/ABO/Dirty Talk)</p><p>七年之痒似乎困扰着Alpha，而恰好托尼收到了同事悄悄塞给他的名片，他决定下班后就去拜访这家神秘的情趣用品店，试一下是否能挽回有裂缝的婚姻……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【铁虫】店主的亲身示范</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>托尼下班后拿着同事悄悄塞给他的卡片，坐进自己的二手福特车才仔细看起名片的资料。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「托尼，别说一场老同事我不关照你，下班后去这个地方看看！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>托尼那时候正在办公桌前写程式，他并不是那些十分幸运的成功人士，他现在这个年纪还在中产阶级里挣扎，而且有滑落的倾向，可以说是很失败了。他隔壁的同事山姆和他的情况差不多，他们两个都呆在这个职位不上不下许多年，仗着年资可以多拿年金，有一个家庭需要兼顾，还贷款买车买房，每个月几乎都空不出时间陪伴家人，所以和另一半的关系都很僵硬。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>山姆和托尼只有下班能挤出少许时间，就会一起去酒吧喝酒，而最近山姆却挤出了更多时间回家了，而且和另一半的关系居然变好了，这让托尼百思不得其解，直到托尼收到了山姆给他的卡片——一家情趣用品店的地址、网址和电话。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>托尼和他的伴侣都是保守的人，他们的做法十分传统，甚至习惯关灯做，毕竟他们共同孕育了三个孩子了，什么激情火花都灭掉了。托尼拿出手机，输入网址，里面的内容却让他呼吸急促起来。这家店的店主他会亲自试用产品，然后把影片放到网站上——不得不说，他很成功，因为托尼在驾驶座上、停车场里硬了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>店铺地址在皇后区，就在公司的附近，托尼很快就到了。如果不是再三确定门牌号码，托尼根本不确定没有任何招牌的门面到底是不是情趣用品店。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>托尼深呼吸，鼓起勇气按门铃，门却被打开了，露面的是一名年轻的Omega，托尼马上认得出对方就是店主。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「先生，我们这里一般需要预约。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>青年的声音温和有礼，但内容却让托尼感到尴尬，还好下一秒青年又微笑道：「骗你的，你的朋友已经帮你预约了，请进吧！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>一进门，琳琅满目的情趣用品毫不留情地冲击着他的视线，他马上低下头不敢乱瞄。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我是这里的店主彼得，先生你呢？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「托尼。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「要喝什么饮料？这里有水、茶、咖啡和红酒。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「水，谢谢。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>结果彼得给他倒了一杯红酒：「我觉得你需要放松。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>喝过酒之后，情绪果然放松了许多，托尼开始把视线放在青年身上。彼得看起来年纪不大，有着一头软软的褐色卷毛，脸颊上有着淡淡的雀斑，说他仍在念书毫无违和感。但是他上传到网站的那些影片却告诉所有观看者，他已经不是小孩，他比大部分成年人都了解自己身体的欲望，更懂得如何释放它。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「托尼，你已经有另一半了吧？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「没错，我们结婚七年了，有三个孩子。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>彼得有点惊讶：「那你和你伴侣的性生活和谐吗？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>托尼又喝了口红酒，他叹了口气说道：「其实我们两个都很无趣，无论是生活还是上床，几乎都把这些当成例行公事，他们两个关系很淡，都快被生活搞得焦头烂额。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>彼得起来走到货架上，挑了一些产品，开始进入正题为托尼介绍他们的功用。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我建议先从简单的开始。」彼得的语气变得暧昧起来，他拿起一串跳蛋在手中把玩：「托尼，你有看过我的影片吗？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>昏暗的灯光射在青年脸上，即使对方穿的衣服不少，但还是透出一股情色的意味，让托尼忍不住屏住呼吸。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「来之前看过一些。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「这样吧，时间还早，不如我亲自为你演示一下？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>托尼被迷惑到了，他下意识地回应：「好。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Omega突然发出一丝丝似有似无的信息素，干净的手指正不紧不慢地解开皮带，慢慢剥开牛仔裤，里面居然穿着一条T字裤，只是看看包裹住柔软的性器官。彼得是一位喜欢锻炼身体的青年，他身上的每一处都覆盖着漂亮又不夸张的肌肉。只是这场脱衣秀，坐在对面沙发一动也不动地托尼，双跨间的阴茎已经蠢蠢欲动。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「托尼，你过来试试把跳蛋塞进来。」彼得并没有脱下内裤，他坐在沙发里主动掰开双腿，扯开那条细线露出早已湿润的后穴。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「好。」托尼的意识开始迷糊，他知道他应该离开，可是他又舍不得这样的画面。他捻起桌面上的跳蛋，蹲在彼得面前，缓缓地把跳蛋塞进那个会呼吸的后穴里。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你可以再往里面塞，进去一点没关系的。」青年的声音很温柔，他似乎在认真地教导客户使用跳蛋的方式。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>托尼用指尖把跳蛋往深处推，他的指腹能感受到温热的肉壁正很好地容纳他，并且正一张一合地咬住他。这个过程中，Omega张嘴泄出舒服的吟叫，包裹在前方的阴茎也硬挺了起来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「好了，托尼，你试一下打开开关，从最小的力度开始……哈——」彼得被这突如其来的开关刺激地乱颤，后穴马上吐出第一波情液。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「托尼……快关掉……噢——你怎么一开始就开到最高频率了？」彼得握着椅把喘息着，托尼不好意思地把遥控举到Omega面前，问对方刚才他是不是按错哪里了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「这玩意的设计……1是最大频率，5反而是最小的……」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>刚刚经历了一波小高潮的彼得声音还是喘的，听完解释后的托尼咽了咽唾液，他正在回想刚才Omega高潮时露出的动人表情。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「没关系，我们继续，我们试一试按摩棒……」彼得收缩着肠道，很快就把跳蛋逼出来了。托尼看到那深红色的穴口把卵产了出来，蛰伏在裤子下的肉棒彻底硬了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「这个反而1才是最小频率……」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>彼得主动掰开后穴，让托尼更方便把按摩棒插进来。他注意到Alpha硬了，灵活的脚趾头故意压在那个地方，Alpha果然马上全身僵硬。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「托尼，我们继续呀！」Omega露出无辜甜蜜的表情，却用脚做出这么淫荡邪恶的事情，这样的反差让托尼晃神。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>按摩棒的长度和粗度都是适中的，很轻易就能塞进Omega高潮后的后穴里，但托尼这次并没有听从对方的指示把频率调到最低，他一开始就调到最大的频率，Omega几乎下一秒就尖叫着射精了，甚至失神地感受着按摩棒带给他的高潮余韵，整个人淫荡到不行。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>彼得瘫软地滑落沙发，是Alpha及时扶住他的，Alpha开始释放信息素，他发情了。托尼把按摩棒抽了出来，带出了不少淫液，Omega到现在都还没回过神来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「托尼，你……」彼得轻笑了一声，他扯过托尼的领带强迫他低头，另一只手手大胆地放在对方的勃起处，放肆地揉弄着：「Old man，你看起来是想把这玩意儿塞进来……」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>仿佛被『Old man 』这词刺激到，年长的Alpha有些着急地剥开自己的衣服，保持得很好的身材成功获得Omega欣赏的表情，而胯下那根连内裤都挡不住的巨物更让对方惊讶。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「真不敢相信，你的伴侣居然对你毫无感觉！天哪！真是迫不及待想把你的阴茎塞进来！」彼得兴奋地抚摸客户的阴茎，甚至自主地替对方剥开内裤，张嘴就含住弩张的肉棒，发出啧啧的声音。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「噢！你诚实告诉我，是不是每个客户过来，你都会亲自演示？」Alpha有点失控了，他从未试过这么刺激的玩法，连睾丸都想塞进Omega的小嘴里。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「唔——只有你呀！」年轻的Omega店主兴奋地舔弄Alpha的阴茎，他也是神差鬼使地想在这位陌生Alpha面前亲自演示，没想到却被他遇到这样的优质货色！</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>过于温软的口腔内壁让Alpha发出低沉的吼声，Omega的嘴却离开了他，失去快感的Alpha迷茫了好几秒。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「肏进来！」Omega扫掉桌面上的所有物品，躺在上面掰开双腿，后穴就像有磁铁般吸引着Alpha的阴茎。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>一进到后穴，托尼毫不犹豫地肏干起来，他又快又用力，Omega被肏得话都说不出来，快感绵密地攻击着肉体，生殖腔口被肏得又疼又爽，很快就被肏开了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「别那么用力！」彼得快受不了，Alpha已经本能地释放压制的信息素，让他只能乖乖承受过分的肏弄，生殖腔内的软肉像是要被捣烂了一样。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>托尼肏红了眼：「骚货！是你勾引我的！等一下就射烂你的生殖腔！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>彼得双腿紧紧地箍住Alpha有力结实的腰部，被肏射了一遍又一遍，到Alpha靠近自己的腺体的时候才慌张用手捂住自己那块发烫的皮肤。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「老混蛋，不准标记这里！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alpha的唇不断摩擦Omega的手背，撒娇似的想拱开Omega的手让他标记，但Omega死活不愿意，Alpha只好不甘地放弃，转而用更猛烈的攻势操弄Omega的生殖腔。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Omega尖叫地陷入绵长的高潮，但手掌不忘死死捂住腺体，他已经生了三个孩子了，好歹让他休息一段时间！</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>托尼轻轻抚摸着彼得鼓起的小腹，Omega的生殖腔里装满了他的精液，这让Alpha十分满足，唯一不足的地方是Omega不让他咬腺体。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「店长，你喜欢被我肏吗？比你的那些玩具还要爽吗？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>彼得忍不住翻了个白眼，这个老家伙居然还在演！</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「当然是你的肉棒肏得爽了，可是你这样……回去后还肏得动另一半吗？」彼得语气暧昧，手指灵巧地玩弄着沉甸甸的睾丸，Alpha似乎又受到了刺激。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>托尼忍不住挺了挺胯部，他掰开Omega双腿又肏了进去：「肏不肏得动，我认为你现在就可以试一试！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>又经历了一场淋漓尽致的性爱之后，彼得再好的恢复力和体力都不免被肏得腿软。不过今天有复仇者们帮忙带孩子，所以两人才能这么肆无忌惮地玩耍。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「托尼，我饿了。」彼得用脚踢了踢丈夫，托尼这才懒洋洋地起来，就这样光明正大溜着鸟去厨房找吃的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>两人吃着东西，好像忘了些什么，记不起来——那算了吧！</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>远在复仇者基地的三个孩子正在吃晚餐，是斯蒂夫准备的——他们可不敢吃幻视和旺达的东西。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你们先吃晚餐，托尼和彼得很快就会过来接你们了。」斯蒂夫向三个孩子露出尴尬而不失温柔的笑容，他刚刚已经打了好几通电话了，那对夫夫到底在忙什么？连孩子都忘了接回去！</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>最年长的哥哥平静地喂着弟弟妹妹吃东西：「没事，星期五已经在这里为我们准备好房间了，今天我们就睡这里吧。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>噢！多么乖巧的孩子啊！斯蒂夫暗地里骂了那对不负责任的父母几句。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>看着弟弟妹妹懵懂的神情，哥哥叹了口气。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>不知道明年会不会有新的弟弟妹妹。</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>